Susto
by Stefani puelles
Summary: El Dia de Halloween Yaya hace una pijamada ¿que sucedera? pesimo summary pero la historia es mejor


**Sustos**

Amu pov

31 de octubre ¡que aburrido! Todo los años es lo mismo, yo tengo que acompañar a mi hermana a pedir dulces mientras que yo paso vergüenza al escuchar los comentarios de la gente que dice de mi, mis charas estaban tratando de elegir que disfraz le emprestarían a Ami,… ¡dios! Como tiene paciencia para eso? Se supone que deberían estar apoyándome…

- Amu-chan… baja

Escuche la voz de mi mama… seguramente me iba a pedir que acompañara a Ami a pedir dulces… ya me lo esperaba, baje las escaleras desanimadamente y vi a mi mama muy emocionada, eso es normal por que siempre esta asi

- Que sucede, mama?

- Adivina que

- Otra vez voy a acompañar a mi hermana?

- No..

- Ya lo sabia… espera ¿Qué?

- Tu padre quiso acompañar a Ami este año

- De pronto salio mi padre vestido de calabaza… whou…

- Yo iré a acompañar a Ami-chan… que emoción

- Este papa – una gotita apareció en mi cabeza

- Estuve pensando que quizás tu puedas tener planes para mañana asi que…

- Enserio? Gracias muchas gracias

Siempre y cuando te portes bien

- Si SI

Después de las escuela y de la reunión de los guardianes, yaya nos invito a una pillamada en su casa… primera vez que voy a una pillamada en Halloween… me da un poco de susto pero ¿Por qué debería preocuparme? Los padres de yaya estarán en su casa… no hay nada que temer

Llege a la casa de yaya… dude unos segundos en entrar…

- Amu-chan entra – decía Ran

- Seguro que va hacer divertido desu

- Divertido vas ser al ver a amu-chan Asusta—

No deje terminar a mis charas… las meti en mi bolso y las encerré para que se callaran, toque el timbre, varias veces y yaya me abrió alegremente

- Pasa amu-chi, Rima-tan ya llego

Entre a su casa… estaba oscura, decorada con cosas tenebrosas y luces que apenas encendían…

- Yaya, ¿tu padres?

- Este… fueron a una fiesta… y a tsubasa lo dejron con mis tios

- ¿Qué? YO CREI QUE TUS PADRES ESTABAN AQUÍ… -

- Cual es el problema, Amu?

- Ninguno.. pero D: estar solas en Halloween es peligroso

- Mmmm… no será que Amu-chii tiene miedo?

- Por supuesto que no… a mi nada me asusta, Nada

- Si claro

- Y los chicos les dijieron por que no quisieron venir?

- Nagihiko, Kukai y Tadase… dijieron que tuvieron algo importante que hacer

- Oo ya veo

- No importa, que comiense la fiesta, - Dijo yaya agitando lucecitas

Pvo normal

Primero empezaron con una guerra de almohadas muy divertida… y la mayoría de las veces yaya salían afectadas, después empezaron a saltar en la cama saltarina como una hora… y cuando se cansaron...

- Ahora ¿ que hacemos? – Dijo amu emocionada

-Que tal una película de terror

- Eso estaría bien – dijo Rima

- e ejee Qué tal si hacemos otra cosa?

- Ñeee Amu-chi no seas aburrida… esto es Halloween y hay que disfrutar

- Muy bien pero con las luces encendidas

- Vamos Amu ¿Por qué no admites que tienes miedo?

- Por que no es cierto y se los demostrare viendo esa película ¿Cuál vamos a ver?

- El conjuro

- ¿NANI? POR QUE ESA?

- Solo veámosla y ya

En unos minutos estaban en la cama las tres chicas comiendo palomitas y tomando refrescos… Yaya y Rima están entretenidas mirando la peli mientras que Amu estaba Tapada con algunas frasadas tiritando de Miedo…

_- Esta parte es genial- _ Susurro yaya

_- K_yaaaaaaaa! – grito Amu al ver que los cuadros se caian en la pelicula

Rima y Yaya se reian sin parar… al ver a Amu con una cara de !-! y la cama estaba llenas de palomitas que Amu voto

- Hey, Amu-chii no ensucies

- Gomen

Al paso de la película Amu seguia y seguia gritando… Amu paso casi toda la película con la cara tapada… solo miro al ver los créditos

- Eso fue genial

- Ni siquiera me dio miedo eh visto cosas peores ¬.¬

- ¿enserio? Entonces veamos otra

- Noooo! ES MUY tarde

- Tienes razón hay que irnos a dormir

Yaya iba a apagar la ultima lamparita que iluminaba la habitación

- Espera… no la apages…

- Nande?

- Por que yo duermo con la luz prendida

- Pero gastara mucha luz asi que apagada

Yaya apago la Luz y se acostó en su cama, Rima se via que dormia muy plácidamente aligual que yaya… no como Amu que miraba hacia ambos lados O.o tiritando

- Amu-chan será mejor que te duermas – Dijo Ran

- Esa cosas no existen, duérmete ya – Dijo Miki

- Sin no leyeron lo que decía la película que fue basada en hechos reales Desu

- Su! – Dijieron Ran y Miki AL unisono

- Uppss

- Ya cállense, no las escucho déjenme en paz

Pasaron un par de hora y ya todas se quedaron dormidas incluyendo a la asustadiza Amu, pero costo mucho que conciliara el sueño.. luego ruidos empezaron a escucharle al interior de la Casa

Amu pvo

Me desperté al escuchar pasos en la sala… yo estaba entre despierta y dormida asi que no sabia si estaba soñando o no… luego cerre los ojos hasta que sentí que algo me toco el Pie… Yo salte… y me acurruque a un esquina de la Cama… ¿acaso fue mi imaginación?... luego la puerta comenzó a abrirse… esto no puede estar pasando… esta pasando lo de la película… fue basada en hechos reales pero ¿por que ami me esta pasando esto?

- Yaya despierta… - dije con voz temblorosa

Al ver que no despertaba hable un poquito mas fuerte

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Algo me toco mi pie

- Nggg ya deja dormir

Luego a Rima también le tocaron el pie y ella salto

- Chicas… me han tocado

- Enserio ¿a ti también?

Luego se escucharon pasos que se dirigían hacia nosotras… se escucho una silla… y ya me estaba empezando a desesperar…

Rima se levanto a prender la luz pero… no se encendían … ¿Cómo vamos a ver?

- Yo traje una linterna, no se preocupen

Empezamos a recorrer la casa para ver que podría ser los horribles sonidos… Yaya y Rima bajaron las escaleras dejándome ami en la puerta de la habitación…

- Tranquila , amu-chan… seguro abra una explicación

- Eso espero

- Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaa! - escuche gritar a Yaya y a Rima al unísono

- Chicas están bien?

No me respondieron, pregunte una vez mas y nada… me arme de valor y comencé a bajar las escaleras… no podía ver nada, rima tenia la linterna…

Empecé a llamarlas nuevamente pero no me contestaban… sin que me diera cuenta las lagrimas de mis ojos comenzaron a brotar… pero no podía darme por vencia… debía encontrar a mis amigas pase lo que pase…

Vi unas caras horribles que pasaron al fente de mi y Sali corriendo…. Tratando de irme lo mas lejos posible… las lagrimas no paraban de salir… choque con una puerta, trate de abrirla pero estaba cerrada

Hasta que sentí que alguien tomaban de los brazos…. Trataba de zafarme pero era inútil… yo golpeaba pero no le daba…

- Kyaaaa suéltame… por favor – cerre los ojos por el temor y los volví a abrir al sentir que las luces de la casa se encendían… y vi a yaya y a Rima

Para ser correcta muertas de la Risa… que se llegaron a caer al suelo… me di vuelta para ver quien me estaba sujetando por detrás y no era nada mas y nada menos que Tadase-kun, quien también se estaba riendo

Luego apareció Kukai y nagihiko… sacándose las mascaras… yo seguía sin entender

- ¡Feliz Halloween!

- Shotto ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

- Todavía no te das cuenta?

- Etto no *..*

- Todo lo que paso en la casa fueron los chicos

- Eh? Como es posible? Me tocaron mi pie

- Tadase se escondió debajo de la Cama

Mire a Tadase con una mirada desafiante y asesina ¬.¬

- Y kukai y nagi empezaron hacer ruidos…. Todo fue planeado

- Por quien?

Todos apuntaron con el dedo a Yaya… y Amu agarro lo que tenia al alcance y empezó a perseguir a yaya por toda la casa con una botella…

- Me las pagaras… esto va con venganza… ya veras

- Fue muy… graciosa tu cara, Amu-chii… debí tomarte una foto

- Arrgg cállate espera que te alcance

Pvo normal

Todos se estaban riendo Hasta que pasos se escucharon en el segundo piso… todos se callaron y quedaron con ojos de 0.o? pero menos Amu quien creía que era otra broma por parte de los chicos

- JAJAJA… ni crean que me voy a creer eso…

- Amu-chii nosotros no fuimos

Todos se miraron

KYAAAAAAAAAA!

Todos salieron corriendo de la casa… incluyendo yaya…. Corrieron y corrieron hasta no poder mas y no le importo si estaban con pijama o no. Y dejaron sus charas al interior de la casa

- Corran por sus vidas…


End file.
